The Curiously Complex Life of Evelyn MacLear
by Huntress Of The Sea
Summary: Homeless. Demigod. Witch. Evelyn MacLear seems to be the unfortunate one to deal with it all. With no muggle or mortal home, Evelyn has little choice but to live a double life. From dealing with the usual problems of learning to be a witch to worrying about the next monster attack; she can hardly figure out how to live normally. Follow her confusing life from first year to graduate
1. Prologue

**A/N: Right. So. I've started reading **_**Harry Potter **_**and, well, I got the idea of doing a crossover with that world and the world of PJO. *sigh* I shouldn't be, but it's too interesting. This is basically going to the story of a demigod witch as she deals with both worlds while she's in school at Hogwarts. Now, somethings may be wrong at times since I'm not done the HP series but I know what happens and all. This is supposed to take place at the same time Harry and Ginny's children start Hogwarts (I dunno the difference in birth years now so ... please ignore that for the time being!) Anyways. Here's the nice little prologue. **

The rain was running down the evestrophes in cold waves in the little alley beside Aunt Chelsa's Little Tea Cozy. Stormy grey clouds full of rain covered all of London. People hurried back and forth along the street, completely ignoring the dingy little alley that seemed ordinary and boring. But if you bothered to look down you would see something no quite so ordinary.

Down behind the dumpsters and waste bins and next to the shop side doors a small, bedraggled girl was crouched. Her curly blonde hair fell in wet, matted clumps and streams of water fell down her face. She was dressed in soaked rags that covered her shabbily. She shivered as the cold water hit her ceaselessly.

She didn't really want to stay out there in the rain, but she didn't have much of a choice. There wasn't anywhere else for her to go. And no one was going to take her in; she tended to cause problems if she stayed in the same place for too long. Instead she was hiding under an overhang, waiting until the rain stopped.

As time passed the rain dripped on ceaselessly. She was just sitting there, shivering, hating that she had to be out there in that weather. Part of her was hoping she could just waste away; it wasn't like she had anything to look forward to.

That is, until the alley side door of the Tea Cozy was opened and a teenage boy with a funny limp tossed out a pile of compost into a dumpster.

He was just about to go back in and close the door when he noticed the small, shivering, water-logged girl curled up next to a dumpster across the alley. He stopped and stepped back out into the rain, looking at her curious. She glanced up at him, and after a moment of shock, shakily got to her feet. She shifted her weight to move away when the boy walked towards her.

"How come you're out here?" he asked, bending over. She didn't say anything. "D'you want to come inside 'til the rain passes?"

She looked up at him with suspicious grey eyes. His brown ones were staring at her with pity. A minute passed before the soaked girl said, "Thanks." And she moved past him into the kitchen of the Tea Cozy.

Inside it was warm and dry, with a fragrance of baked goods in the air. The boy closed the door behind him as he stepped in and the young girl shuffled into a corner.

"My name's Dustin," the teen boy said. "Your's?"

"Evelyn," she said. Dustin gave her a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Evelyn," he said. "D'you want some tea to warm up with?" Evelyn nodded, absentmindedly squeezing some water of out her ragged clothing. Dustin quickly started pouring her a mug of steaming chamomile tea. He was just handing it to her when the door to the kitchen swung open and a woman in her late forty's walked in and stopped dead.

"Who is this?" she asked. "What's the riff-raff doing in here?" Dustin straightened up and turned to her.

"She was outside, so I invited her in, ma'am," he said. "It's freezing and wet out; I thought she could use some warming up."

The woman frowned disapprovingly and narrowed her eyes. "She's homeless, clearly. We really ought to call the police –"

"Call 'em and I run," Evelyn said quietly. The woman turned a baleful look on her.

"Miss Harstrong, ma'am, please," Dustin said. "Have a heart; she obviously would have been in their custody before now if she was okay with it. She's just warming up 'til the rain stops." Dustin shuffled uncomfortably and added under his breath, "Unless . . ."

Miss Harstrong looked sharply at him. "Unless what? Spit it out, Dustin."

"Oh nothing really," Dustin said quickly. "I was just thinking out loud, y'know, how you needed to hire someone else to bus tables and stuff and, well, what if she did it for a bit? Give her a place for a little bit, some money in her pocket – only – only temporary of course."

Evelyn stared at him with suspicion and surprise. She had never been treated so nicely in all her eleven years of life. It had always been 'get outta my trash' and 'wait 'til the police arrive'. She didn't know how to react now. Miss Harstrong was also looking at Dustin strangely. She was surprised by his words, but she also saw the value in the idea.

She turned to Evelyn. "Well, what's your idea on that?"

Evelyn blinked her grey eyes and looked up, startled. "Um . . ." She thought for a moment. The prospect of having some place warm to be and something to do rather than rummage through garbage was tempting. However, Evelyn wasn't going to let an offer go by empty. "I want somethin'," she said.

"What?"

"If I work, I stay here," she said, looking between Dustin and Miss Harstrong with an expression that seemed to leave little room to argue. Evelyn looked away from them after a moment, taking a sip of her tea.

Miss Harstrong clucked her tongue and looked at the girl seriously. "I believe I can arrange that; but let me say this – do one thing unnecessary and I will call the police on you. Understand?" Evelyn nodded. "Very well then, you can fill in where needed for the time being. Dustin."

"Yes ma'am?"

"I don't want you wasting time with this girl, just make sure she doesn't look like the street rat she is and get back to work."

"Yes ma'am."

With another unreadable look Miss Harstrong back out of the kitchen door and into the café. Evelyn just kept sipping her tea as Dustin smiled and turned to her.

"Looks like you'll be working here."

**A/N: What do you think? I'm really curious to know what you think and everything. I want to hear all your thoughts about this one. I am going to have a thousand people I know hammering me about details for this story so I want to know thoughts! Let me know through either review or alert or fav! Thanks!**


	2. Year 1, Chapter 1

**A/N: Second chapter in less than a week; I'm on a roll! So, since this takes place in the next generation, most of the teachers will be made up. Just a warning, so just go with the names I created. I like writing this a lot – I mean, I've checked out other in this category and they lack originality and half the time everyone is complete out of character (Like, Annabeth joining the Death Eaters because of one Seaweed Brain moment – as if!) Anyways, here's the second chapter, and things get interesting.**

*One Month Later*

Evelyn let out a jaw-cracking yawn as she reached across the table to sweep the leftover mugs into the grey bin that was much too large for the eleven-year-old girl. She had stayed up all night due to the fumes that had permenated the air after Miss Harstrong's particularly through cleaning.

Ever since the extremely rainy day in June one month ago when Dustin had taken her inside Aunt Chelsa's Tea Cozy, Evelyn had been living in the broom closet behind the kitchen and working in the Tea Cozy as a bus girl and waitress. It wasn't a life most people would enjoy, but to Evelyn they had been the best days in her life.

She was still recognizable as the street girl she was, but she looked different. She was more at peace, calmer, with less of a wan appearance and with a bit more meat on her bones. She no longer wore such destroyed rags either; everything was still second hand but it was much cleaner – well worn, faded jeans, scruffy running shoes, and a much to large tee-shirt. She would have looked like a kid from any struggling family if not for the large brown overcoat she wore that was ripped and stained and generally looked like it had been through a war.

Still, her time working and living at the Tea Cozy were the best days of her life. She knew deep down she wouldn't be able to stay for much longer before something happened, but she didn't want to move on. She liked working there too much.

She lugged the large grey bin past the counter and through the swinging door into the kitchen, dumping everything unceremoniously into the sink. There was a loud clank as they fell and Evelyn pulled a face, knowing Miss Harstrong wouldn't be too happy about that. As much as she disliked the woman, she didn't really want to get kicked out.

With another yawn Evelyn stumbled back into the café to finish clearing up anything leftover from the early morning mob. She didn't like working in the mornings too much, because she sometimes got no sleep and it wasn't until later on that Dustin would start. Evelyn liked Dustin, even if was nearly seven years her senior. She found him to be the only person who treated her like an equal; not like a stupid street rat.

Of course, she didn't have very much experience to judge from.

The morning continued to pass in a fairly usual routine; cleaning, serving some mugs of tea (usually getting them mixed up), and doing odd jobs only fit for someone as small as her. As noon rolled around Evelyn disappeared into the back, nibbling on a sandwich she had pinched from the display (Miss Harstrong didn't notice and Dustin wasn't going to rat her out, because hardly anyone bought from the limited selection). Plopping down on a tall stool next to the door she ate and waited.

A few minutes later the kitchen door that led to the alley opened and Dustin walked in.

"Hey Evelyn," he said as he grabbed the first spare apron he saw and tied it on.

"Hi Dustin," Evelyn said through a mouthful of sandwich. Then she frowned, seeing his slightly troubled expression. "What up?"

Dustin shrugged. "It's nothing, I'm just thinking about the return home come September." Evelyn stopped eating and frowned harder, staring with a confused look in her grey eyes.

"Return home? September?" Evelyn didn't follow what he was saying. She didn't know what it would be like to return to a home, and she had no idea how far away September was – she was barely thinking ahead a week – but it suddenly seemed to be coming up very fast. She had already stayed here for far longer than anywhere else and she hadn't been wanting to move on. But the idea of Dustin leaving . . .

"Yeah," Dustin said. "My home country." He looked at her oddly. "Didn't . . . didn't you know I'm from America?"

Evelyn shook her head, still giving him the confused, mildly blank look. "Nope."

Dustin frowned. "You couldn't tell by the accent?"

"Dunno 'bout accents," she mumbled. She had moved around in London so much in her life, she didn't notice them anymore. She had heard people from all across the globe speak, so she never knew who was British and who wasn't.

"Oh," Dustin said. "Well, I'm American, I can here to branch out and stuff, but I gotta head back in the fall for the school year. You'd probably like it there," he added. Evelyn blinked and looked at him surprised. "I mean, it's a lot easier to live there and people are generally more, uh, helpful. It's a lot different than here, and you just struck me as the kind of person who'd be comfortable there."

Evelyn just stared at him for a moment. "Uh . . . never thought 'bout other countries. Little hard to sneak on an aerocraft."

Dustin shrugged and opened the kitchen door halfway, "I'd suppose so, just thought I mention it and all," he said. He stepped out, paused, and looked back. "You know, if you ever wanted, I could probably get you over there." When Evelyn opened her mouth in confusion he said, "I have some connections." And he walked out into the Tea Cozy.

As the day wore on, Evelyn couldn't help but think about Dustin's words. She didn't want to admit it, but she was sorely tempted with his offer. To have a new place to explore, a fresh start where no one knew her . . . that was like a dream to Evelyn. She wasn't going to say anything though, she wasn't entirely sure he could be trusted to a full extent. She also found the idea a bit odd, but who was she to question it. She had no clue how people worked.

Sometime later, well into late afternoon or early evening, Evelyn was dragging a bin of garbage out into the alley. Grunting she heaved it next to the dumpster and stopped, thinking. The dumpster was taller than her by quite a bit, and the lid was extremely heavy. Evelyn stopped and stared it, uncertain how to open it, but wanting to try all the same. She noticed an old, broken crate nearby, and a clever smile lit up her face.

Ten minutes later the dumpster lid was propped and wedged up with numerous pieces of shattered wood. Splinters were lying all over the place and the lid seemed to be open precariously, but when Evelyn thumped it with a wooden shaft she had torn out, it remained solid and open.

"Ain't so bad," she muttered, nodding approvingly. With a little groan Evelyn lifted up the bucket of garbage and, using the dumpster to support it, hauled it up until it reached the edge. Gritting her teeth she gripped it near the bottom and began to carefully tilt it and pour out its contents. She thought she was doing pretty well.

Until the owl landed on the dumpster edge.

Evelyn shrieked in surprise and jumped back, letting the bucket clatter to the bottom of the dumpster. The owl just sat their calmly. _Ain't they suppose to do stuff at night? _Evelyn thought as she stared at the owl; it was a large barn owl that was sleek and well fed. As Evelyn stared at it she realized there was something odd about it . . .

_Is that a letter? _Evelyn thought in shock. And she realized that's what was odd. The owl was holding an envelope in its beak. A cream coloured envelope with bright green writing. Evelyn looked at it in confusion – surely owls didn't go flying around carrying envelopes in the middle of the day? So what was she supposed to do? Run for help? Take the envelope?

As Evelyn stared at the owl, she got the strangest feeling she _was _supposed to take the envelope. Besides, Evelyn had to admit she was curious as to what the letter said.

Stepping forward hesitantly, Evelyn stretched out a tentative hand. The owl bent over and offered her the letter. Hardly breathing Evelyn grasped the cool envelope in her hand and took it from the owl.

She examined it curiously, slowly looking over the green writing. She was surprised to find that if she worked carefully, she could read it almost perfectly (Dustin and Miss Harstrong had been teaching her a bit in the past month, after several mix-ups on her part due to being unable to read labels or anything). Running her finger under the words she read:

_ Miss E. MacLear  
The Back Kitchen Broom Closet  
26 Watling Street  
London_

A chill washed over Evelyn as she figured out what the green ink was saying. Her mind jumped to one conclusion - someone knew where she was and was feeding that information to the police. She couldn't let this be, she didn't want to be stuck in an awful orphanage (she had been, once, which was why she hated it!).

She whirled around to the owl, which had just been about to take to the air again.

"No!" Evelyn snarled, lunging at it. She grasped its body and pulled it back to her. "No. You take this back!" She thrust the letter at its beak, but it refused it. "You take, you hear?" Unless she was imagining things, the owl shook its head. Evelyn was taken about; now what? "What I suppose ta do with it?" she snapped, half to herself half to the owl. "Open it?" Once again, it appeared as if the owl nodded. "Bloody hell!"

Angrily she plopped the owl back down on the edge of the dumpster, "Stay," she growled with a threatening look. The owl complied. Scowling Evelyn brushed back a blonde curl and turned the envelope over. It was sealed with a weird crest that had four animals on it, and some writing beneath it that was too tiny for her to make out. Without hesitation she broke the seal and ripped out the pieces of paper within.

Unfolding them she found the one that had the most writing and seemed the most important. She squinted at it and began running her finger along the sheet, slowing deciphering the words.

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_ Headmistress: Filleppa Felcah  
(Order of Merlin, First Class)_

_ Dear Miss MacLear,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1__st__. We await your owl no later than July 31__st__._

_ Your's sincerely,_

_ Arthur Finley  
Deputy Headmaster_

Evelyn just stared at the paper blankly, repeating the words over in her head. A school acceptance. Her. The homeless street rat. This was a joke. This had to be a joke. She didn't get accepted into random schools! Especially not one that was talking about witchcraft and other things like that – whoever heard of a real witch? This wasn't something that happened to her. A mysterious person blowing something up – that was supposed to happen. Her making someone erupt into boils in a few days – that was supposed to happen.

Not an owl with a letter saying she was accepted into a weird school. That wasn't supposed to happen.

She looked up at the barn owl, her heart thudding and her head swimming. Dimly she heard herself say, "What owl? I send you?" She was aware of the owl appearing to nod. Her throat closed up and her eyes swivelled back to the letter. She couldn't think clearly. This didn't make any sense – this was crazy – this was insane – this was – this was –

The biggest damn opportunity of her life.

Evelyn's heart soared as she thought of what this could mean for her. She looked at the owl, said, "wait" and darted back inside the Tea Cozy, the letter clutched to her breast and her voice calling out in anticipation.

**A/N: So what do you think? Things are starting to get interesting! So Evelyn has her Hogwarts letter, she's confused but also interested. Anyone know why the owl replied to her? Hint: it has to do with the demigod part of her. Let me know your thoughts, through either review or alert or fav! I want to know your thoughts, and if you have any insights on to the next generation Hogwarts – please tell me! **_**That **_**I really want/need to know.**


	3. Year 1, Chapter 2

**A/N: *laughs nervously* I've actually had this for a few weeks; I just kept forgetting to do the separate file and upload it! Sorry about that! Heh. Well. I feel odd since so much faith has been put into this for there to be a decent crossover! I hope I come through! Now here you go!**

"And an_ owl _brought this to you?" Dustin asked Evelyn for the umpteenth time, reading the mysterious letter over and over again. Evelyn gave him an exasperated sigh and nodded. "Seriously, an owl? And they want you to send it back with a reply? That's – you should burn this."

Evelyn blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Burn this; burn the envelope, the papers, everything. Get rid of it and get rid of the owl," he said. "This could be somebody's idea of a bad joke or maybe it's a gang thing – I wouldn't know, but I wouldn't trust this."

Evelyn frowned. "I wasn't asking for your opinion!" she said. "I just wanted you to read it and write me a reply!" Dustin opened his mouth to say something but Evelyn cut him off my snatching back her letter. "But if you won't help me I'll – I'll write it myself!"

Dustin raised his eyebrows skeptically, "You can try," he said. "But I still think you'd be better off forgetting all abo –"

He was cut off by a sharp rap on the kitchen-alley door. Both Dustin and Evelyn looked at it in confusion and a moment later it was swinging inwards. Dustin gasped and stepped backwards, nearly tripping onto the ground, and Evelyn moved away cautiously, her eyes automatically searching for anything helpful should a need arise.

A stern woman stepped into the kitchen and they both froze with one hard look from her stormy grey eyes. The three of them looked at each other, two with confusion, and one with calm coolness. The woman was wearing something that looked a cross between old-fashioned robes and a suit. Small spectacles were perched on her nose and her black hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

Oddly enough, Evelyn found her familiar. She had no idea why or from where, but she did. It was if the woman had walked straight out of a dream that had never existed. The sight of her caused questions to spring to Evelyn's lips only to die the moment they got there.

"Good day," the woman said, her voice calm and commanding, seeming to shake of power. "I've come to see Evelyn."

Dustin seemed to faint against the wall for a moment, while Evelyn let out a high-pitched gasp, her jaw dropping. The room seemed like a moment frozen in time. No one dared moved, and the woman's eyes were focused calmly on Evelyn's of the exact same colour.

It was shattered by Dustin shakily pushing himself upright and gasping out, "Are – are you sure – ma'am - ?"

The woman held up a hand, cutting him off. "I've come to see Evelyn. I wish to discuss with her the school acceptance."

Evelyn felt like the room was getting smaller and she was being squeezed into nothingness. She was rooted to the spot, unsure and confused and excited. Her heart was thumping loudly and everything aside from the woman's grey eyes seemed dim and faraway. The sensation stretched on, until with a shock like cold water she came back to herself and understood the woman's words.

"School . . . acceptance?" she said airily. "You mean to say . . . the letter's _real? _That this is – this letter is serious there's – there's some sort of school I – I can go to?"

The woman gave a curt nod. "Yes. You've been accepted into the school and, if you wish, you may go and learn the magical arts. There is no reason for you to not be permitted to go."

Evelyn gazed at her for a moment, feeling her breath catch at the words. "You mean to say . . . there's magic?"

The woman gave the tiniest, sad smile; softening her appearance the smallest bit. "Yes. I'm sure it's a bit overwhelming and surprising –" the woman ignored Evelyn's skeptical look of _duh, _"– but I have no doubt that in due course this will make much more sense to you. You will learn all about it at the school, Hogwarts. Do not trouble yourself with the revelation now; it will be clearer after some . . . practical examples. The only question now is whether or not you will attend the school."

"I . . . well . . ." Evelyn's jaw moved up and down, her suspicion now rising at the mysterious woman. She glanced over at Dustin, who was the closest she had to a trusted friend. "Do you . . . do you know her?"

"Well – yeah," Dustin managed after a moment. He swallowed cautiously and Evelyn could have sworn she saw the woman give him some sort of look. "I mean, she used to come in quite a bit, was a sort of regular here so – yeah, I sorta know her."

Evelyn gave the slightest nod, frowning. She still felt uncertain. "Right then; but how do I know _I _can trust _you?_" The woman seemed unsurprised by this question, as if she had been expecting it.

"You can trust me," the woman assured her. "If you doubt me . . . you first moved to the streets when you were seven, as a direct result of the crane dropping."

Evelyn gasped and took a half step back. "How . . . how do you know that?" she demanded. "How come you –?"

"I know many things that you do not," the woman said. "Shocking, I am sure, but this is something you will understand, and most likely accept, if you pursue magic and choose to attend Hogwarts."

Evelyn still felt uncertain, but she let the matter drop. She could tell the woman wasn't with the police – Evelyn knew how they acted and appeared. Somewhere deep down the woman was familiar to Evelyn, and if the woman knew about her it was better to keep her close than far. But one thing still troubled Evelyn . . .

"I can't do magic," she said, eyebrows furrowed and a frown on her face.

The woman gave her the oddest look. "Tell me; have you ever made something happen that you didn't mean to, when you were scared or angry or upset or feeling any strong emotion? Have things you can't explain ever happened to?" Evelyn said nothing, but her face said the answer. "You're a witch, Evelyn, and Hogwarts will teach you how to control all these things you can't explain. So I will ask again, will you agree to go to Hogwarts?"

There was a moment of silence as Evelyn thought. _It's a new chance, _she thought, _this may be odd, but it's a chance and if it's false or something . . . I can get out – probably. I have to take some risks. _

She looked up at the woman and said, "I'll go. But I need to write a reply." She held up the letter. "It says so right here."

"Ah, yes, I can help you there," the woman said crisply. She reached into some hidden pocket and pulled out an old fashioned pen and a sheet of paper. She placed the sheet on a counter-top and began to write across in neat, sharp handwriting. "And where is the owl?"

"Outside. Sittin' on the edge of the dumpster." The woman glanced over sharply. Evelyn shrugged, "that's where it landed."

The woman merely nodded and finished what she was writing with a flourish. She folded up the letter and began to walk towards the door. "Shall we go?"

"Hold on," Evelyn said, not moving. "What's your name? I ain't going anywhere if I don't know your name."

The woman paused and looked over her shoulder sideways. "Call me, Minerva," she said lightly before continuing out the door. Evelyn hesitated for a moment more before hurrying off after, waving her hand as a good-bye to Dustin. She didn't notice his expression at all.

Evelyn jogged down the street after the woman, curiosity burning on her face. Minerva hadn't even looked back once, just continued on with her smooth and fast stride, earning no looks whatsoever. The letter and list was still in Evelyn's hand and as she fell alongside Minerva, she looked at the required items, slowing understanding them.

Slowing down she looked at the confusing words, unsure. "Where we supposed to find this stuff?" she asked loudly. Minerva paused in her walk and looked back. "I don't think it's possible to find this stuff in London."

Minerva smiled as if sharing a private joke, "It all depends if you know where to look and how to enter." And she kept walking. Evelyn stared after her for a moment, baffled, before hurrying on.

Evelyn followed Minerva down the streets of London that she knew so well. She couldn't tell where she was being led; as far as she could tell they were heading more and more into the heart. The streets were busy with cyclists and drivers in sleek, shining cars. Usually, she didn't pay attention to them, but this time she couldn't help but wonder if any of them were secretly supposed people like her . . .

She found herself surprised when Minerva turned what seemed to be little more than a side street. It was darker down here, with a smaller amount of people. Minerva led Evelyn down the right side, as they should be, but part way down she crossed over. Evelyn dashed over, confused. She stood behind Minerva, who had stopped in front of a place between a dusty old bookshop and a dingy music store.

The place they were looking into looked like a dingy bar with only a few customers. The sign the hung over the doorway read, after a few moments' trial, to be called the Leaky Cauldron.

Evelyn frowned and squinted at the sign. "Why're we here? The Le . . . Leaky . . . Ca – cow – ca-ul . . ."

"_Col_-drun," Minerva corrected. "A fair attempt." She stared up at the sign. "Here's the first, most important, rule when dealing with the magical world – not everything is as it seems. Come." Minerva strode forward and Evelyn followed.

As the door clanged shut behind her, Evelyn found herself frozen at the strange scene before her. The bar was full of the strangest people she had ever seen – which was saying a lot. People young and old, male and female, were everywhere either seated or standing. They were all from different walks of life, with different airs about them. But Evelyn noticed one thing in common; they all wore the strangest clothes.

Dressed in old fashioned robes made of a rainbow myriad of colours, these people went about their business as if everything was normal. If it wasn't for the outrageous clothes, Evelyn would have almost suspected they were normal.

Minerva glanced over and smiled at Evelyn reaction. "This is only the beginning," she said. "Come, the entrance to our destination is through the back." Evelyn trailed after Minerva as they wound their way through the bar and exited through another door. She found herself in a miniature courtyard, facing a plain brick wall.

As Evelyn watched in curious confusion, Minerva stepped up to the wall and raised her hand. She tapped out a pattern on different bricks and stepped back. Evelyn's jaw dropped as the bricks began to move; twisting and turning and spinning to form a wide archway.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

Gasping, her eyes wide, Evelyn stepped through the archway. Bright colours and the strangest smells were accompanied by loud voices, laughs, animal calls, and other things Evelyn couldn't put a name too. The alley was full of people crowded about, shopping in the shops populating either side. Everyone seemed to be a part of this new secret world. As she looked around, she saw a group of people that could have passed as normal; until she noticed some funny little glasses and an unusual amount of bright red hair.

She moved forward as if in a trance. Her heart pounding, her eyes huge, and a grin of amazed delight, this place gave her a feeling like she was entering a very special part of herself. Minerva shadowed her as she wandered from window to window, nearly pressing her face against the glass to catch of glimpse of the strange wonders inside.

Minerva allowed Evelyn the indulgence for a moment more. She placed her hand on Evelyn's shoulder. They looked at each other, Evelyn's amazement and shock written all over her face. Minerva smiled.

"Why don't we get started?" Minerva suggested. "What's first on your list?"

"Oh, uh . . ." For a second Evelyn looked panicked as she shoved her hands in pockets and rummaged around. A moment later she pulled out the letter and list. She scrunched up her face and read. "First up it says . . . uniform. There are a bunch of things listed." She made a face. "Some seem kinda weird."

Minerva laughed. "I suppose they would at this time. Let's head over to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasion. This way." She started to walk away.

"Wait!" Evelyn hurried after her. "How am I supposed to pay for all this? I haven't any money!"

Minerva smiled as if sharing a private joke. "Not to worry. It's all been arranged for." And they continued on their way.

* * *

Evelyn didn't really want to put on those odd robes, but she realized she'd have to. _At least I can wear regular stuff underneath, _she thought as she stood before the seamstress, feeling silly. A bunch of poking and prodding and quite a few sharp jabs later Evelyn was all outfitted with the necessary clothing for her new school uniform.

Weighed down by the clothing, Evelyn followed Minerva through the various Apothecary and Potions shops as they made the extremely heavy purchases of brass scales, phials, a telescope, and a cauldron. As they lugged Evelyn's latest purchase of supplies, she thought they seemed a bit heavy to be going to a school with. They were cool at least, and in her opinion that compensated for a good part of the weight.

They waited outside as Evelyn deciphered what else she needed. She didn't mind that she couldn't have a broomstick – she found the idea a little absurd. She was tempted to ask for a pet, but she knew she'd have no way to take care of it. She also thought she'd sound greedy. It took her a minute to figure out the titles of all the books she'd need.

_There are so many . . . _Evelyn thought as she walked into Flourish & Blotts. Never in all her life had she seen so many books. The air smelt of parchment and ink, and voices filled the air as everyone searched for their own books. Immediately Evelyn felt at home. She also felt embarrassed because she knew she'd never be able to read half of these volumes. She promised herself to practice reading every second she could after today.

It took longer than anyone thought for Evelyn and Minerva to find all of Evelyn's school books. They had been jumbled around the crowded bookshop, and while they could just ask for the books and they'd appear (to Evelyn's astonishment) it still took forever. They checked and rechecked again until they were satisfied they had all eight books.

Evelyn felt really loaded down as they took to the street and she glanced over her list one last time. "I need a – a wand," she said. Her heart began to pound. She was excited for this, because it seemed that if she had a wand, then it'd prove whether or not she was a part of this world. She was also extremely nervous because . . . what _if _she didn't get a wand? She didn't know how it worked, but what if something happened and she wasn't allowed one?

Minerva smiled as the conflicted emotions ran across Evelyn's face. "Don't worry. Now why don't you head over to Ollivander's?" She pointed down the road. "Choosing a wand is best done in private, and there's something I want to do while I'm here." She took Evelyn purchases. "I can hang on to these for you, go one now."

With one last nervous glance at Minerva Evelyn walked towards the dark, dusty store called Ollivander's, scarcely noticing how the sign claimed to have been in business for far longer than possible. She wove in and out of the crowds and in what felt like no time at all she was standing in front of the door. She froze, rooted on the spot. This was it. She took a deep breath and pushed through the door into the shop.

She paused on the threshold. It was dim inside, and the air had a sort of fragrant musty wood odor. The chimes above the door tinkled into silence.

"Hello?" She called out, hating how it seemed almost like her voice was shaking.

There was the sound of rolling wheels and before she could blink, a slidding ladder snapped into view next to the counter. Her eyes widen as a man with wrinkles and a wiry shock of grey hair stepped down.

"Why hello!" he said, stepping around the counter. "I am Ollivander, as I'm sure you can guess, come in, you need a wand?" Evelyn nodded and stepped up to the counter. "Very good, let's get started shall we miss . . . ?"

Evelyn blinked. "Uh . . . MacLear. Evelyn MacLear," she said hastily, the last name seeming strange in her mouth. Ollivander's eyes were shrewd. But he nodded and gave her a smile before clapping his hand and moving off into the shop.

Tape measures suddenly zoomed up from where they had sat. Evelyn wanted to swat them away, but she realized they were probably part of choosing a wand. She let them take various measurements of her limbs, thinking to herself how strange yet helpful magic was.

"Now Miss MacLear," called Ollivander. "Are you right-handed or left-handed?"

Evelyn frowned and scrunched up her face. "Um, well it's hard to say," she replied. She had never really noticed if she had a 'dominant' hand. She tended to use both.

"Ah, ambidextrous, are we? Well then . . ." Evelyn heard a couple thumps and Mr Ollivander came out from one of the many shelves full of boxed wands. He set the box he was carrying on the desk and opened it. "Cherry, ten inches . . . Go on," he encouraged. "Give it a flick."

Exhaling a deep breath, Evelyn picked up the wand (which looked an awful lot like just a twig to her) and flicked it. Nothing happened. She looked at Mr Ollivander.

"No, no, that's not it," he plucked the wand from her and whisked it away. Evelyn heard a few more thumps. A minute later Mr Ollivander came back with another. "Try this one."

Evelyn felt less certain this time. As well as irritated, she didn't think it'd be this hard! It was like the wand had to choose her. She thought that was absurd. In response she set her face and picked up the wand – this time she noticed she used her other hand, because it was closer.

She flicked the wand. And once again nothing happened.

"Hm-hm!" Ollivander took the wand from Evelyn and placed it back in the box. "I believe I'm going about this the wrong way – unicorn hair cores will obviously not work for you. Now let me see . . ." He wandered back into the maze of shelved wands. She heard him search for a moment before he appeared with a third wand.

"I believe this will suit you much better," he said as he handed it to her.

When Evelyn gave it a flick, she tried not to feel too disappointed when nothing extraordinary happened. It might have been like the others – although she did notice this one seemed to produce a sort of warm feeling where she was holding it. Mr Ollivander seemed to notice that as well.

"Not quite," he said. "But I think I know just what to get you now." He vanished back into the store. Evelyn waited, but all she could hear was some movement for the longest time. She looked around curiously. Parts of the shop looked almost brand new, while other parts seemed older. It made her think that once upon a time the place had been destroyed.

This time she waited for what seemed like a good hour. She figured it wasn't, but Ollivander was taking his time to find whatever wand he thought best. Finally, just when she was getting uncomfortable with staying still, he came back with a wand-box that looked really old to Evelyn.

"Red Oak, Dragon-heart string, eleven and a half inches," he said as he placed it down, "unbending. Yes, I think this will do nicely." He offered Evelyn a wand that, to her, seemed the like the first proper wand yet.

She took the wand, and from the moment her fingers touched the wood this one seemed different from the others. She flicked the wand and a shower of glittering gold and silver sparks erupted from the end. Ollivander beamed down at her and Evelyn found herself smiling. With some reluctance Evelyn handed the wand back to Mr Ollivander and he proceeded to wrap it back up in its box.

"There you are," he said as she took it. "And remember, you're not to use that until you get to school – you'll be going to Hogwarts, I assume?"

"Yeah," Evelyn said as she walked out of the shop. "Thanks!"

She stepped out of the shop into the sunny Diagon Alley and looked around for Minerva. She was standing a few feet away, waiting with all of Evelyn's things. Excited, Evelyn ran over to her, feeling like it was all finally real now that she had a wand.

As she stopped in front of Minerva, she heard an odd hootish, squawk. She frowned and looked over.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to a vague shape covered in a white cloth.

Minerva smiled. "Just a little gift." She pulled off the cloth to reveal a bird cage. Inside was a glossy Great Horned Owl. Evelyn's eyes widened in shock and delight. Minerva laughed. "You can name him whatever you like." Evelyn just nodded, still staring at the magnificent owl. "Now let's see, you have your wand and that's everything on the list, yes? Come now, we'd best head back."

**A/N: So I'm not trying to keep some things secret from you, the readers, meaning if you figure stuff out I don't mind. I did some foreshadowing in here, so there's a little hint for later. I loved writing this chapter, though it required so much research so I didn't screw up the shops (thank you HP obsessed friends). So let me know how this is in either a review or fav or alert! See you all again whenever I update!**


	4. Year 1, Chapter 3

**A/N: You can thank my school having Harry Potter week for this. Got me inspired. So, I kinda quit NaNo when there was about a week left . . . I wasn't even halfway so unless I got hit with a divine bolt of inspiration (Or Robin would tell me what ticks him off ...) there was no way I'd hit the mark. Plus my reading rate also dropped so . . . I did this. To kick myself back up. Read the bottom note, to help me in a very important dilemma. Now, here's the next bit of Evelyn's life! Enjoy!**

_Running, running, the trees kept changing. One moment she was sprinting through a forest with trees so wide and high it seemed older than time, only the slightest things shifting around her. Then it seemed to tremble and vibrate and suddenly it was a different forest, dark and twisted and full of strange things. _

_She ran, not sure where she was going or why. She had to get somewhere, but she didn't know where. Was it in the light, old forest or the dark one? She couldn't tell. It felt like she was being torn in two. _

_A dark shadow swooped over her. She ducked and screamed; more of a warning than of fright. It dove again. "Get back!" She screamed, as everything twitched and the forest changed again. "Get back!"She slid to a stop, the world around her split in two. She raised her face angrily. It wheeled and dove at her. "Stop!"_

"Evelyn!"

"Get back!" She bolted up right, looking around wildly in her little back closet home. Her heart beat slowed and she pushed a messy curl of hair back as it was opened and Dustin's irritated and worried face looked down her.

"Evelyn! Hurry up! I don't care if you were up last night; you're going to be late for the train!"

Evelyn gave a squeak of terror and rolled to her feet. "Git a hansom!" She gasped out sharply, spinning and grabbing her used trunk and the bird cage with her owl, Erron. Dustin was muttering, "Why'd you talk me in to this?" as he pushed out of the front of the Tea Cozy.

In a swirl of an unneeded tattered coat Evelyn pushed out of the back closet and through the alley side door. She jogged haphazardly to the street curb as Dustin's whistle faded in to screeching brakes.

Skidding next to the hansom, Dustin threw open the trunk and back door. Quickly Evelyn tossed her trunk in the back of the hansom and slipped in the back seat, fighting with the covered bird cage to get in. Dustin got into the front.

"Where too?" The driver asked, not even batting and eye at the cage that hooted.

"King's Cross Station," Evelyn said. "Extra pound if ya step on it!"

Dustin shot Evelyn a frantic, annoyed look as the hansom jerked forward at a dangerously fast pace. A moment later he twisted around in the seat to face Evelyn.

"Look, I got talk to you," he said.

Evenly frowned. "'Bout what?"

"About this school. I don't like it. You shouldn't be going to it, it's not right –"

"Ooh, don't start again!" She snapped. "I'm going and you can't stop me!" Her grey eyes flashed and Dustin turned away, looking troubled.

Uncomfortable silence fell as the hansom sped towards King's Cross. Minutes passed and as the station loomed up Evelyn dug through her coat for her ticket. She clutched it in her hand as the hansom screeched to a stop.

Rushing in excitement now, Evelyn hurried out of the cab, Dustin following at a slightly slower pace. Beaming Evelyn dragged her trunk and held her cage aloft as she walked in to the Station. She froze just inside the entrance. She's never been there before. It was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen.

"So, where we going?" Dustin asked her. Evelyn let go of her trunk and squinted down at the ticket.

Her reading skills had improved over the summer, as well as her math skills. She'd had Dustin teach her maths. She'd caught on quickly. It was simply too easy for her. Even the advanced stuff.

"Uh, nine and three . . . four? Dustin, it's a bloody fraction!"

"What?"

"Yeah, says nine and three-quarters. What do I do?"

Dustin didn't have a reply so Evelyn simply set her face and marched on. She moved on through the station until she found platform nine. Then she stopped and looked around. Now what?

Evelyn and Dustin stood side by side, looking curiously. Evelyn was at a loss until she noticed something strange. Some people had seemed to disappear. She looked to it and swore as she saw someone vanish.

"Found it!" She exclaimed, running forward.

Dustin lunged after her and caught her arm. "Evelyn," he said pleadingly, "I really need to talk to you."

"Not now! I gotta go or I'll be late –!"

"Evelyn if you go you'll be in danger!"

"_What?_" She pulled against him desperately.

"This isn't you're world Evelyn, you belong in my world – you're a half-blood, see, one of your parents is a god and –"

"Are you out of your bloody mind?!" She fought wildly.

"You have to believe me, I'm a satyr, I'm meant to find people like you and take them to safety and – and –" Dustin suddenly kicked off his shoes. "Look!"

A hasty glance down showed that instead of feet he had hooves.

Evelyn let out a sound, struck with her fist, turned, and fled towards where she'd seen people disappear. Someone ran into it and disappeared in front of her. Heart pounding, chest heaving, confusion and terror flying through her, Evelyn charged through not even batting her eyes.

A few paces in and she found she was too shocked to go on. She was standing in the middle of a busy train station, a scarlet engine puffing smoke as it waited to set off. Families were everywhere, taking up all the space. There were good-byes and partings and so many people were already on the train. Looking up showed Evelyn a sign that said 9 ¾.

Someone brushed her by accident, and she tensed. There were so many people . . . things always went wrong when she was with people.

She couldn't let that happen.

Taking a deep breath, Evelyn picked up her trunk and bird cage and moved on towards the train. She walked slowly, looking around with wide-eyed amazement. What she saw . . . even her trip to Diagon Alley hadn't prepared her for this. In the corner of her eye, she saw a couple snogging being interrupted by a younger boy. She made sure to turn away.

Evelyn was later than she thought, because she was still pushing through the crowd as the train whistle sounded and someone yelled, "All aboard!"

Foregoing any calmness Evelyn charged through the crowd, roughly shoving others out of the way in her haste to board. Seconds before the train began to pull away she leaped on the train, twisting wildly to get her balance.

A brief smile lit up her face as the train picked up speed. She was onboard. She was on her way. She was really doing this.

She pushed thoughts of Dustin that suddenly crowded her mind. It was nothing, she assured herself. Just him trying to cause trouble. There was no reason to dwell on him. That was behind her.

She stepped inside the car and walked down the aisle. Panic hit her. Where the heck was she supposed to go? She had no idea – she was new to this world! Evelyn's eyes searched wildly for an empty booth. She couldn't find one.

Evelyn's head suddenly snapped forward a second before she walked into someone. He was a boy her age, with black hair and green eyes.

"Sorry," he said, realizing they were about to have collided. "Are you lost?"

Evelyn nodded. "Uh-huh. Can't find a seat."

"Oh, there's space in my booth, if you want, there's just me and my brother and Rose."

This odd kindness caught Evelyn off guard. She only knew kids her age as _mean. _"Uh, sure, thanks."

"It's right over here," he gestured to the booth a few behind him and started to turn before looking at Evelyn. "Are you a muggle-born? 'Cause you seem a bit uncomfortable." Evelyn had absolutely no idea what to say to that? What was a muggle-born? The boy seemed to take her silence in a different way. "You know, it's fine. Muggle-borns are as good as the rest." He held out his hand to her. "I'm Albus, by the way, Albus Potter."

She dropped her trunk and shook his hand. "Evelyn MacLear."

"Nice to meet you, c'mon, the booth's back here."

Albus lead Evelyn down the aisle and slid open a booth door. Albus was just stepping in, Evelyn looking around him curiously, as a voice that was half mocking half interested asked, "Did little Al find a friend?"

"James!" Albus protested. "You know as well as I do everywhere else is full, else you'd be sitting with your friends."

"'Course I would, you're great to tease and all bro, but I don't need to spend all my time at school holed up with my family."

Albus just gave a half shrug and sat down at the far end of a seat across from where James lounged. An irritated looking girl with bushy reddish-brown hair was on the other half of the seat.

With a flicking glance at them Evelyn tossed her trunk up onto the racks above, making it look easier than it actually was. She kicked the door partway closed and set her owl down, plopping into the only free seat after a moment's hesitation.

James was watching her interestedly. "Well, depending on how well you heard, I'm James. James Potter. Al's bigger brother." He jerked his head at the girl. "This is Rose Weasly, our cousin."

Rose frowned. "I can introduce myself, thanks." James just shrugged. "And you're not that much older than Al and I, only a year."

"Yeah, but she don't know that."

"Actually, I do, considering I've seen kids younger than me who are bigger than you," Evelyn shot out, hardly even thinking. Immediately she wished she had kept her mouth shut. Now they _had _to know she was from the streets. And she hadn't been wanting anyone to know that.

The other three stared at her, before Rose laughed, breaking the tension. Evelyn put on an easy smile, to show she had merely been joking. If had been, that is.

This seemed to throw James off. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Evelyn."

"She's a muggle-born," Albus added. Rose perked up at that.

"Really? My mum's muggle-born too!"

Evelyn tried for a smile.

"Who introduced you?" James asked. Evelyn gave him a blank look. "You know, who showed up with your letter and explained things to your parents and helped you out and all." He suddenly seemed to lose the fake maturity and be curious.

"Oh." Evelyn decided not to mention the fact she didn't have parents. _Though apparently one's – no, don't think about that, _she thought savagely. Out loud she said, "Minerva."

The three family members all raised their eyebrows. "McGonagall?" James asked.

Evelyn just shrugged. "She just had me call her Minerva, for familiarity, I guess. It's probably her."

"Makes sense," Rose said.

"Did she give you the owl?"

"If she did?" Evelyn met James' gaze squarely. "I ain't questioning her reasons. Plus, I did kinda want one." A faint smile curved her lips as she thought of the little tricks she had had Erron do in the back of the tea Cozy. It had been remarkably easy.

"Lucky," Rose said. "I have to use a school owl, or my parent's on a return if I want to send out mail. Same with the boys."

"If Erron's all right with it, you can use him," Evelyn offered shyly. "I don't mind." Secretly, she was amazed she was willing to risk a friendship. This school probably wouldn't be permanent, with her bloody luck.

Rose instantly brightened. "Thanks!"

"So, Evelyn," Albus said, seeming a little annoyed to have been overshadowed by his brother and cousin. "Which house do you want to be in?"

Evelyn cocked her head. "What?"

She got a look in return. "Didn't it all get explained to you?"

Her mind scrambled for a reason as she flushed. "Got ADHD," she mumbled, quoting something she had been told a long, long time ago, in a buried age.

"What's that?"

"It's uh . . ." she fumbled for the memory of what it was. Why did it have to be so bloody long ago? "Something that makes it hard for me ta be . . . normal, when bored for too long. Not sure. Kinda comes and goes. I get a lot of energy and lose focus." That last part, at least, was the truth.

"Oh."

"So what are these houses? I dunno much 'bout Hogwarts." Albus's face lit up, and Evelyn knew she would learn all she'd need about her new school. Somehow, she found herself looking forward to this talk, as Albus began to describe the four houses.

**A/N: *grins* Evelyn's getting in with the Potters. Without even meaning to! Yeah, this is what's happening . . . at the moment. Now. I am having a dilemma. See, if you saw my poll on my profile, then you know I'm asking which house I should chose. Up until now, I'd been going with Gryffindor, so some scenes I want to do were planned around that. However, most people chose Ravenclaw (There was one other – what the heck? Slytherin?) so unless something that doesn't make sense happens, there'll be separate houses, and things'll be hard ... I'm not the strongest potterhead, so how well do joint classes work out?  
Oh yeah, and I know James seemed a little out of character. That's intentional. He was trying for the older-sibling-cockiness with a new girl around. He should turn a bit more normal later on. I'll shut up now. So let me know what you thought, via reviews and favs and alerts! Until next time! **


	5. Year 1, Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Mondays I simply don't get on and Sunday . . . well you don't need to know my life! Sorry. So here's the chapter, finally. Enjoy!**

"Get into your robes please. Everyone, go and change into your robes. First years meet in the back car after. No, don't worry about your luggage. Yes, it's time to get in your robes." The voice went on and on, almost sounding like a monotone by the time its owner passed the booth holding Evelyn, Albus, James, and Rose.

The four immediately got up and rummaged around in their stuff for their robes, a whole lot of teasing from James aimed mostly at Albus. With what seemed like a lot of roughhousing to Evelyn the boys headed off.

Evelyn turned to Rose. "I'm not going to lie; I have no idea where to go or anything."

Rose laughed. "Why am I not surprised. Come on, I'll show you. You're going to have to learn fast to keep up."

Evelyn shrugged, following Rose. "I do learn fast." Rose smiled at that.

The two girls moved down the train car before finding one of the private changing rooms empty. The two girls took turns, Rose changing first. Evelyn struggled a bit, mixing up clasps and finding the length awkward. At least it was kind of like the oversized coat she'd taken to wearing whenever it got cool.

Stepping out into the aisle she said, "I feel ridiculous."

Rose raised her eyebrows. "It's standard wizard clothing."

"I think I like – uh, muggle, was it? Muggle clothing better," Evelyn said, starting down the aisle in the direction of the back car. She'd barely taken two steps when someone stepped in front of her, shamelessly knocking her to the ground.

"Hey!" she exclaimed angrily. "Wotch wer yer goin'!" Inwardly she winced at her street accent coming through.

The person she'd run into was a boy her age, with blond hair paler than hers. He had a somewhat haughty expression on as he turned to look down at Evelyn.

"Sorry, didn't see you," he said, in a voice that seemed to Evelyn meant he didn't care.

"Well what are ya? Blind?" She snapped, getting to her feet.

"No, but you're certainly rude!" The boy said, looking on Evelyn in irritance.

"I ain't rude! Yor bein' a jerk!" Evelyn and the boy were in each other's faces. Neither one seemed intent on backing down.

Rose hung on Evelyn's shoulder. "Evelyn, stop this!" she hissed in Evelyn's ear. "That's Scorpius Malfoy. My da told me to stay away from him."

Evelyn cast Rose a sidelong look. "Yeah, well your dad ain't mine. I don't care who he is or who he thinks he is!"

"What's this?" the boy said loudly, trying to draw a crowd. "You don't care that I'm a Malfoy?"

Evelyn wrinkled her nose. "No. And quite frankly, it sounds like a crap name to me."

People were starting to pay attention now. "Who are you to say anything ab –"

"I'm just a girl who doesn't have a problem standing up! 'Specially when the other person is a jerk."

"Boy, you're sensitive!" he sneered. "Getting worked up over nothing. I did say '_sorry'._"

"I don't take insincere apologies," Evelyn snapped. "So until you offer me a proper one, get outta my way!" Evelyn grabbed Rose's wrist and brushed past Scorpius, not caring if she was rough or not.

As soon as they were a car away Evelyn paused in her march and took a deep breath. Rose was looking behind them worriedly.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Old habits," Evelyn grumbled.

Rose was looking at Evelyn now. "You just walked away. I thought for sure it'd get worse."

Evelyn shrugged, half smiling. "Would of been a fight, but it'd have been unfair. I dunno what tricks he has up sleeve, and I don't think I need to get into a fist fight before the school has even started!"

Rose was still eyeing Evelyn. "Fist fight? You're odd. Maybe it's a Muggle thing."

Evelyn tried for a smile. "Maybe." She glanced down the aisle, which was almost empty. "We should probably go."

Rose bounced on her feet. "Shoot, you're right! Let's move it!"

The two girls ran down the aisle to the back car. They probably looked like quite a sight, two first year girls running, bright curly hair streaming behind them.

They entered the back car after everyone else, out of breath, and Rose flushed. The nearby first years looked over at the, snickering. Rose stood frozen. Evelyn, completely used to a situation like this, merely pulled Rose into the crowd and mingled.

Unfortunately Evelyn caught sight of Scorpius, who was still looking put out. She grimaced and quickly tried to blend in, which isn't something one could do with a redheaded girl hanging next to them.

A minute later a boy slipped up to them. Evelyn started, going on the defensive side until she realized it was Albus. "Oh," she relaxed. "Hey."

"Hi," Albus said. "I don't suppose you have anything to do with the rumors running around from Scorpius Malfoy about a stuck-up blonde witch?"

"Stuck-up!" Evelyn exclaimed.

"He didn't mention me, did he?" Rose asked. "Da's gonna be so mad!"

Albus gave Rose a look. "No, he didn't mention you. Why?" He turned to Evelyn. "What did you do?"

Evelyn bit her lip and thought for a moment before saying, "Let's just say, I don't like jerks."

Before Albus could say anything a prefect walked into the car. "Alright everyone," he said. "We're approaching the Hogsmede Station. The older students will disembark first and then we will meet Hagrid who will take you across on the boats. You will arrive after everyone else for the great feast where you will then be sorted into your houses."

There were whispers running through the students. They could feel the train slowing down now. Curiously Evelyn peeked around the others, trying to see through the window the school. What she saw was a boring old town. Nothing of interest there.

There was excited chatter as the train slowed to a stop and the first years waited impatiently for their chance to leave. It seemed like forever to Evelyn, but that may have been her natural impatience.

At some point the prefect (she'd had that explained to her by Albus and Rose) announced that it was time for them to dismount. Evelyn breathed a sigh of relief. Being in such close quarters and not moving for so long had started to make her edgy. She followed the crowd out onto the platform.

The prefect vanished and the first years were left standing there, facing the largest man Evelyn had ever seen – which was saying a lot. He was nearly twice as tall as a fully grown man, definitely three times wider, with a bushy beard and wild hair to match. He wore a long trench coat and held a lantern aloft, for dusk was already there.

"Gather 'round first years, gather 'round," the man said, with a thick accent Evelyn couldn't identify. "Come on now, hurry up. We haven't got all day."

Albus grabbed Rose's and Evelyn's hands. "Let's go say hi!" he whispered to them.

He dragged them to the front, as the large man continued to gain the attention of the disembarking first years. Evelyn followed reluctantly, not really sure.

"Hi Hagrid!" Albus said, looking up at the man and waving. Hagrid looked down, seeming quite surprised.

"Well!" He exclaimed. "You can't be Harry, so you must be his second son, Albus! Let's see . . . There's Rose Weasly as well! And – now who is this?"

Albus nudged Evelyn. She cleared her throat nervously. "I'm Evelyn."

"Nice ta meet all of ya," Hagrid said. "You've gotten to know some fine folks, Evelyn. Now." He coughed and dramatically increased his volume. "First years, follow me! This way to the boats!"

Hagrid turned and started walking off, leaving the first years with the choice of following him or being left behind in the dark. Not surprisingly, he was followed closely by Albus, Rose, and Evelyn. No one was really surprised – they _all _knew about the Potters, after all.

The group followed Hagrid to the docks and he helped them all get in. Though he seemed oblivious to their nervous reactions at his massive dog (Fang, Albus told Evelyn) sitting in one of the boats. Evelyn found herself sitting in a boat with Rose and Albus and some other kid neither of them knew.

They were in the second boat, right behind Hagrid, who took up all that space in his boat. Like magic – which it probably was, Evelyn figured – the boats began to glide smoothly across the dark lake.

Out of curiousity Evelyn leaned over and looked down. She instantly regretted it. She could hardly see her reflection and her gut twisted – she did _not _like the idea of being in water. She couldn't swim. It didn't help she had the distinct feeling she was being watched from below with invisible eyes. She swallowed and drew back, well away from the edges.

"Now, you don't want to miss this. Best view of the castle there is," Hagrid announced. All the first years looked up. Evelyn's jaw dropped.

"Oh wow," she breathed.

In her years on the streets, she'd seen her fair share of castles – even snuck in and stayed in a few – but she'd never seen one like this. Its stones were gleaming and in perfect condition, with light glowing and spilling from the paned glass windows. Several towers stretched high into the night sky, black silhouettes against the star filled sky. A small part of her felt instantly at home.

The group of boats continued across the lake, all of the first years still watching the castle as the view of it changed and then disappeared behind the trees of the forbidden forest.

The boats hit the dock and Hagrid – with Fang barking excitedly – helped the first years get off, leading them up the gravel path to the castle. They walked into the foyer, staring with wide-eyed amazement, before being herded into a nearby room by Hagrid. Who left them in there, talking in excited whispers, all alone.

While nearly everyone felt too nervous to look around or check anything out, Evelyn certainly didn't. She'd long ago stopped being nervous in a new place. She knew eventually something would happen and she'd have to leave and keep moving. The chance of it happening sooner rather than later didn't daunt her from looking around.

She walked over to the bookshelves, running her fingers along the spines and sounding out all the strange words. Half the time she had no clue what anything meant. It felt like she still couldn't read, seeing some of those titles. Making a face at the old tomes, she moved to a desk on the far wall.

It was covered with odd knick-knacks. Things that she had seen in shoddy shops; like brass spheres and moving circles around them, bottles of colourful ink, boxes with strange characters and shapes on them. Out of curiousity, she picked up a little golden sphere from its holder. There were slight depressions in its surface.

Glancing over to make sure no one was paying too much attention – they were all talking – she pushed her fingers into the depressions, trying out different patterns. There was a sudden clicking sound and the sphere cracked open, something shooting up from inside.

Evelyn jumped, accidentally tossing the item into the air. She stared in horror as it arced, changing colour and shape slightly, before realizing it was about to crash and smash.

She spun and pushed through a couple people, diving the ground under a chair, her hand outstretched. "Gotcha," she sighed, exhaling in relief. Her relief was short lived as someone cleared their throat from above her.

She whirled around and looked up. Standing over her was a very stern looking man in a wizarding robe of dark blue. She swallowed.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" the man asked.

"Um . . ." Evelyn held the item in her hand up nervous. The man snatched it up and placed it back on its spot before turning back to her.

"Well?"

She cleared her throat nervously and stood up. "Sorry . . . sir. I just . . . er, I just got curious. That's all. Didn't mean for anything to happen. Honest!" The man looked at her. Stubbornly Evelyn held his eyes. She noticed the room had gone quiet.

With a _harrumph _the man turned away from her back to everyone else. Evelyn breathed a sigh of relief and slumped down from her stiff posture.

The children were all terrified now. The man signalled for attention, even though it was entirely unnecessary.

"I am the deputy headmaster, Professor Finley. In a few minutes . . . or perhaps less . . . you will all head into the great hall. There you will head up to the front where you will be placed under the Sorting Hat and sorted into your houses. Once sorted, you will go and sit with your houses for the remainder of the meal. Afterwards you will listen to your various head boys and girls and prefects. Are there any questions?"

There was silence. No one dared speak, even if they had had a question. Finley nodded, satisfied.

After a moment there was a knock at the second door and the professor guided the first years out the door before walking in front of them to the front of the great hall. Evelyn was conscience of everyone's eyes turned in their direction. She gave suspicious looks to those nearby. She didn't like being the centre of attention.

The group stopped before the steps leading up to a dais where several people sat behind a long table, facing the hall. The deputy headmaster grabbed a stool from off to the side, set it in the middle, and then placed what seemed to Evelyn to be the oldest and dingiest hat in the world.

To Evelyn's amazement, a tear near the brim of the hat opened into a mouth and the hat suddenly began to sing.

_Broken, beaten, old I may be,  
There are few things cleverer than me,  
Centuries old, with ancient spells am I,  
There are older things, not about to go by_

_Spells by four, made me today,  
Hardships will come our way,  
Placing is hard, and that is why,  
I was made to get by_

_Could you be, brave and true?  
Gryffindor's house might be for you,  
Dauntless against danger are you, maybe?  
I don't know yet, you tell me_

_How about, wise and smart?  
Do you have the knack of that art?  
If so, Ravenclaw will feed your mind,  
Seek and you will surely find_

_Perhaps you are cunning, sneaky, and quick?  
Then might the idea of power give you a kick?  
The house of Slytherin with help your way,  
If you're ambitious, come what may_

_Or maybe you are neither, part of the other lot?  
Those loyal, durable, and good are sought,  
Hufflepuffs are for you now,  
So get up, and take a bow_

_A clever hat, that I be,  
I dare you, find one smarter than me,  
Four houses for young wizards good,  
I hope you all have understood_

_Made for sorting, and sort I will,  
Don't even pen it down with a quill,  
So step right up, I don't bite,  
Time to become a Hogwarts knight!_

The hat fell silent. The room was quiet, and Evelyn had the oddest feeling in her gut. _I'm not nervous, _she told herself stubbornly, _I am _not _nervous! _Finley stepped forward with a thick scroll. He unrolled it, and cleared his throat.

"I will now call the students up in alphabetical order." He proceeded to call up the first student. Evelyn felt panicked. How long until her turn? She hardly knew the alphabet properly!

Student after student went up. Some took longer than others. For some the hat hardly touched them before it yelled out their house, for others it had to think for a while. Slowly but surely the number of first years standing in the front shrunk.

The number had nearly cut down to half now, and Evelyn was relieved to see Albus and Rose still in the crowd. At least she knew someone else. She was starting to think she might end up being last, when . . .

"Evelyn MacLear."

She looked up, suddenly frozen to the spot. The professor gave her a challenging, expectant look. She realized she was holding things up and people were starting to look. Swallowing she steeled her nerves and mounted the steps. She sat down on the stool.

"Okay," she muttered, nearly inaudible as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. "Do you worst."

**A/N: The random sphere was based off of the map from Treasure Planet - why, I'm not sure. And that song was so fun yet hard to write! Did anyone get my hidden clues? What do you think? Which house should Evelyn be place in? I'm still not sure! I need help with that! You know, in my mind this was originally really short, then it grew longer and I found myself adding things in. Feedback please!**


End file.
